Alley in Shibuya
by Inita
Summary: Slight Neku/Joshua. "...I'll give you three seconds to get off me."/"I'm sorry, dear, but when you're crammed in a claustrophobic space with someone else, it's hard not to place your leg atop their's."/"Just shut up."


**A/N****: **_I should have "__**Thread into the Heart**__" updated, but hey, I got "__**Dream Drop Distance**__" and summer reading, so it should take a while :/ Plus, this fanfic isnt' my best because... Well, does anyone know how hard it is to write when you have sound effects and music from a video game blaring in your ears? Yeah, it's tough, and your writing looks like crap :P_

_So, Neku and Joshua are the main characters here, and it is open-ended whether or not you want to view it as yaoi. I really don't care; I'm just doing it for fun :)_

_**Please know that my knowledge of the UG is almost as bad as my knowledge of World-Wide Culture, and let me tell you guys: That is pretty bad.**_

_On a side note, while the characters "unconsciously" fall into a sleep to the next day, I thought of taking a little... Well, changing it really... No, not really; I seriously have no idea. You could imagine this as one of their missions or just on their way to the Shibuya river... Whatever._

_And yes, I know Joshua doesn't call Neku "dear" in the original and only "__**Another Day**__", but just... bear with me, please._

_Anyway, please try to enjoy ^^; This is just some alternate turn in one of the days of week two... Seriously don't know which day, but it was sometime after day two or something, so pick your poison I suppose. It's literally __**an alternate turn **__during week two, so really..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You._

~.~.~.

"_How often do two people get lost in alleyways – of all places – in Shibuya?"_

~.~.~.

"Is it common for you to never fulfill your promises?"

"Oh, shut up."

Joshua was, to say the least, infuriating. An arrogant little twerp, snob, prick, jackass (actually, the platinum-haired boy was _quite _smart, so scratch that...), sarcastic little know-it-all, and whatever else there may be. Right now, he stood taut, one hand on his hip while the other held the small orange phone, thumb jabbing harshly at the digits. His demeanor was calm, but Neku couldn't be fooled; he knew Joshua was angry. After all, they missed out on going to the Shibuya river the other day. And the one before that... Regardless, Neku knew that if he didn't speak now, there would be hell to pay. Joshua's eyebrows were knitted together, eyes glaring at the screen while his lips formed a tight line.

The quiet '_beeps_' of the phone enveloped the atmosphere, the only sound in the alleyway in the middle of... somewhere. Jesus, how the hell was he supposed to know? Still, to say the least, the techno noises were irritating, making Neku want to tear out his hair as Joshua punched in more numbers.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the silverette let out an annoyed sigh, tucking his phone back in his pocket before facing Neku. "Well?"

"We finish the mission," Neku deadpanned, turning away whilst tugging at one of the front spikes of his hair. "Nothing to it. We finish that, then we go to the Shibuya river..."

Failing to bite down the exasperated sigh, Joshua waltzed over to Neku, resting his elbow on the other's shoulder, smirking when Neku ripped his arm away. "But Neku, you've been saying that for quite a... _while _now," he giggled in that _infuriating manner_. God, if Neku heard that one more time, he would take that stupid phone of his and shove it down Joshua's throat! "And besides, we didn't have a mission yesterday, so we're probably not going to get one today either." With that, he walked around Neku and continued until he was standing in the entrance betwixt the two buildings that barred them in, back turned and arms folded.

Neku rolled his eyes, opting to cross his arms as well but tossing the idea aside. He didn't' want to be teased by Joshua for "copying him"... And though he didn't' want to admit it to himself (never mind Joshua), Neku had to admit his cocky little partner was right: They'd been waiting practically all day and _still _no mission. '_Something's screwy_,' Neku thought, mind immediately going to work. '_I may end up having to go to the Shibuya river anyway. But I want to try and find out what he means when he said "jacking Shibuya"..._'

Praying to God that he would be able to get Joshua to answer his questions this time, Neku chipped in a quick, "Hey Josh—"

"Hey, Neku?"

_Dammit! Every time!_

In response, Neku scowled and forced out a "What?" between clenched teeth.

All signs of aggression and irritation flew of Joshua's head... or he just dismissed it. "We still haven't gotten the mission and it's getting late... Got any good ideas?" A sly smirk made itself known on his face, and his eyes glinted with amusement. Not a good sign all in all. Joshua was still bent on getting to the Shibuya river; nothing would change his mind about that. Not even a five-minute mission; the guy was seriously wacked up... He wasn't taking things seriously even with the time limit and possible erasure.

But Neku had to trust him... Just not until he figured out all the answers and what Joshua was truly after. So instead of responding verbally, Neku turned around and walked further down the alley, absentmindedly wandering, having no intention to go anywhere. "Yeah, I have an idea." He responded nonchalantly, practically feeling Joshua's gaze boring into his back. Nonetheless, he heard the sound of Joshua's footsteps as they ventured further. It wasn't until they were practically in another section of the city (or alleyway; who knew?) when Neku wondered, '_Where the hell are we?_'.

In all honesty, Joshua was confused as well, but to a lesser degree. But just because they were getting lost further as they went... "Where are you taking me, Neku? A darker part of the city where people won't hear you and I? How romantic." He commented, thick sarcasm laced in his voice.

"_Shut it_." Neku shot back, glaring daggers over his shoulder. Okay, what the hell was he thinking? And even more so, where the hell were they? This wasn't freaking New York, so how could they have gotten lost after going down another path. Well... He always sucked at directions. In a desperate attempt to distract himself, Neku turned and asked, "You said you were planning on 'jacking Shibuya'... What's that supposed to _mean_, Josh?"

And of course, Joshua merely shrugged and responded with a sly, "Exactly how it sounds." And before Neku could snap back, Joshua threw in, "Neku, are you sure we're not lost?" But despite the concern and slight worry that coated Joshua's voice, there was something about his expression that told Neku that he wasn't all that worried. As if he knew there was a way out. Knowing Josh (or what little he _did _know), he probably _could _find the way out... Backtracking was a good idea, but they had probably took several different paths by now, so getting out the way they came in was out of the question.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head. '_Damn, we're lost. In a freaking alley. More like the Alleyway of Hell... How is this even possible?_' However, when Neku turned back around he was met with the sight of Joshua sitting the ground, back against the walls of one of the buildings, and phone in hand. Seriously. Phone. In-hand. At a time like this. Scowling, Neku shot out a, "If you're going to take out that stupid device of yours, at least make use of it!" He would say "call someone", but seeing how people in the RG couldn't see players... Not the brightest idea.

Joshua smirked slyly, eyes sliding from the phone to Neku's face, which, to be honest, appeared very displeased. "Leave it to you to get lost in an _ally_."

Neku glared in response; what did that have to do with- Oh, _forget it!_ He slid down from the wall until his rear came in contact with the ground. Funny part? Neku's legs practically reached the side of the other freaking building; the place was _that small_. The scowl on his face was almost permanent as Joshua continued to screw around with his phone. Out of boredom, or just to piss Neku off. Who knew?

Sighing heavily, Joshua folded his arms across his chest. "Dear, please _stop _scowling like that. I'd hate to see that lovely face of yours turn into something ugly." He giggled when Neku's face flushed red.

"S-Shut up..."

Neku's comment seemed to work and silence played its part here, and Neku buried his head in his hands while Joshua continued to gaze around at the claustrophobic scenery. They were lost. Going back from where they started? Yeah, if only Neku had looked up at where he was going. Joshua would know, but being the person he is, he just followed Neku without a care in the world. Great plan, but they would get out. Soon. Maybe tomorrow.

A heavy sigh escaped him when he felt something (some_one_) press against him, a weight that wasn't there before making itself comfortable on his right side. Seriously though... As if Joshua couldn't make this any worse than his giggles... Apparently he had to walk over and make sure they were physically touching instead of being separated by about a few feet. But it turned out not to be all that bad. In fact, time had seemed to flow by easily, and Neku felt himself drifting off to sleep almost, eyes sliding shut. It wasn't until he felt a weight atop his legs when his senses rammed back into him.

In retaliation, Neku whipped his head to stare at Joshua through lidded eyes. "...I'll give you three seconds to get off me."

Giggling again... Smirking... Damn him. "I'm sorry, dear, but when you're crammed in a claustrophobic space with someone else, it's hard not to place your leg atop another's."

Nekue glowered and brought his legs up to his chest, shifting so his back was turned on Joshua. "Just shut the hell up."

"Hee hee... Sure thing, dear."

Just a few more hours and both he and Joshua would be out of this stupid place and in the Scramble. If he fell asleep now, it would be over soon. In his head, the words '_Just go to sleep, just go to sleep_' repeated themselves like a mantra. Eventually, they'd bore him and he would open his eyes to a new day. A new, perfect, non-claustrophobic –

"Neku, dear?"

_Oh good God..._

~.~.~.

**A/N****: **_...It sucked, and it's obviously I ran out of ideas xP_

_But I enjoyed writing the conclusion :P_

_Review and all that jazz if you want to. I'm going to be working on my Neku/Shiki and Ventus/Xion fanfics next :)_

**~ Inita**


End file.
